A system on chip (SoC) used in secure applications may be configured to exchange sensitive data within the SoC in a secure manner. For example, an application using a cryptographic algorithm may exchange cryptographic keys between peripherals in the SoC. If the cypher key transfer occurs on a software accessible system bus the data becomes vulnerable to third party attacks which may result in exposure of the cypher keys.